Guilty, then kiss
by madreams
Summary: the story takes place shortly after damon and elena lock stefan in the cellar 1.20 . The two finally show their real feelings for each other. PLEASE REVIEW.


WRITER NOTE: scene happens right after Damon and Elena lock stefan in the cellar. 2. English isnt my home language! so im pretty sure that the text is full of stupid mistakes! SORRY . HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT, PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO READ YOU GUYS OPINION :):)

She was in the living room. Her dress glittered in the reddish light of the fireplace. His eyes were vague, seemed to walk aimlessly for infinite horizons. Expression had a gaunt and despondent. The man beside her, in an elegant suit was hesitant. She was afraid to speak the wrong and contrary to the right. It seemed that he felt every word he spoke would have a strong fall on it. It was as if he foresaw. He knew what he meant to her. She also. Perhaps the fear of the two to take something or assume something was what was contrary both. The fear of hurting each other turned into a barrier. Unbreakable.

- I don't know what I'm doing - Elena said with a bewildered expression.  
- You're doing the right thing. - He said, getting up and walking in her direction.  
- I don't know if what I decided to do was right. And if that was really his choice? Become this person? I should not meddle in the path.  
- What are you talking about?  
- That was it. Perhaps what we did was wrong.  
- Elena, none of what you did was in vain. You were only trying to protect those you love. What can be wrong with that?  
- Sometimes the ends do not justify the means ..The question is that sometimes I don't know anymore if my option was..  
Damon interrupted in mid-sentence by placing a finger on her lips as a sign of silence.  
- Let's forget a little Stefan tonight. You and I already worry too much about it today, and had done what it was for us.  
At that moment, she felt every feeling of his body shake as if it were an impetus for a move. At that moment, she stood up. Damon took it away instantly and the two began to dance. Danced for long minutes, a long waltz with an exchange of glances so intense that it was possible to feel the essence of their souls. The two were confused and they did not have the full idea of what they were doing but they were sure that they wouldn't regret it later.  
And for a moment, they stopped. The two were unresponsive, but stuck by the bond that bound them, not that they wanted to discard it. They felt the need of each other, and always knew that. The attraction was greater than any principle or any previous trial that Elena had never had or could have on Damon. She knew that if she approached him, she was taking a risk. But she didn't care. It was a risk that she needed to survive. She might not want to accept, but your call to Damon went beyond the material, was a mix of souls.  
Elena looked away, pretend not to notice that Damon felt the same way about her. It may be that the two were doing was not right. But it was not better than hiding. Something so true it could not simply be denied and hidden. It sting like a raw wound, burn like a pavil lit. They needed each other, and had no way to deny this truth.  
At that moment, the two surrendered to wish they had one another. Dropped to deny, given up to counter the truth. They knew they wouldn't contest any good. The two exchanged a last look and deep repentance, and then a kiss. Deep, surrounded by all the emotions, before concealed. The two had a need for another, as though they had one more chance, as if the day was lost amid other memories insignificant. It was a euphoria mixed with relief. It was possible to feel an apprehension on climate dominated by passion. The two were complete.  
The next day, Elena woke up confused. She wasn't sure about what had happened. It all seemed too surreal. The fact that she, in theory Stefan girlfriend's, lying on Damon's bed didn't made any sense. And now she felt guilty. Even if she didn't wanted and didn't thought it was right. Everything was happening in a weird way too, she thought. But where was Damon? She got up, dressed in his striped shirt, in your search. He looked everywhere, but she didn't found him. Suddenly she felt two cold hands on her waist. She was shocked and felt like she would faint but Damon certified her that was him before this could happen. She felt more awake than ever.  
- What are we doing?  
- I have no idea. - Assures Damon, kissing her hair from behind.


End file.
